The Day I Became Stranded
by Tenshi-Hikari
Summary: A girl is literally dragged out of her realm and send into the realm of Naruto. In there, she is placed under Kakashi's care. But how the hell are you supposed to survive, when your just about as tall as a pair of chopsticks! [KakashiOC eventually]
1. What the hell am I doing here!

I'm so sorry! I just had to put this one in! This is only a secondary importance in my fics to do-list, so the updates won't be so frequent. But hey, it's always nice to see Thumbelina - Naruto style!

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning Naruto!

* * *

Why do I always get myself into trouble like this? See, I was just lounging on my couch, nuthin' happening, just chilling. Then suddenly, this big, black hole appeared just above me. In normal cases, people would have ran away, as far as possible. Unfortunately for me, I'm not a normal person. What did I do?

I stayed put and stared at the hole.

I know, I know, you don't have to tell me how stupid that was! I noticed it soon after!

As I was gazing into the hole (_"Oooh, pretty colors..."_), a torso of a woman emerged from the hole. She had purple, wavy hair on two buns, some of her long hair was down and she was wearing a dress that looked like it was made in China. You know, one of those really complicated, royal dresses? The dress was a combination of purples, blues and see-through fabric, along with red, embroired flowers. Her eyes were blue and she was smiling at me. Then, without any warning what so ever, she grabbed my shoulders (_"Wha-HEY! LEGGO!"_) and pulled me into the black hole. I felt myself falling, fast, and I heard a voice.

"You search love... Only a true, unconditional love can restore you back..." I heard a feminine voice echo in the oblivion. Say what?

"That's so nicked from a fairytale! Take me back home, damnit!" I screeched back, flailing my arms around.

"No! You will find love if you won't search it!" The voice spoke again, laughing all the while.

"What the- Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what I'm supposed to do!" I screamed, trying to find that woman.

"You'll see!" Came the answer, and I felt myself shrinking **and** falling. My view was growing dim... Oh, great, now I'm blacking out! If I **_ever_** see that woman again...

* * *

Uugh... What a hangover... Wait, I didn't drink last night. Or during the day... Oh yeah, I was sucked into a black hole that manifested itself over my couch! Why I oughta... Wait, what's this on my face? I feel it with my hand and... It's kinda long... Smooth... And it has a sharp tip. I take a better look at it. Oh, it's a pencil. Nothing there then, it's just a- Wait, a _**what?**_ I take another look at it. Yup, it's a giant pencil. I roll it off me and look around. I see a figure hovering near me. I take a closer look. 

Oh my...

OH MY GOD. It's Tsunade. From Naruto! Okay, nothing bad here then. I'm just about the size of a pencil in the Naruto-universe! Lovely. Lovely indeed. My rage gave me some courage to make myself known to Tsunade.

"Hey! You up there! A little help?" I asked and looked up. Tsunade looked down, and her eyes widened.

"What the-"

"My question exactly, lady!" I piped up and moved a pencil. It was crushing my legs. It really does hurt when you're about 6 inches tall! I kicked the rest of the over-sized stuff off me and dusted myself off. I realized that I was wearing my trademark clothing: My red fireworks-china top, black mini-skirt on top of my khaki cargo-pants and my beloved black sneakers. My black, long hair was tied into a braid and my glasses are still on, although they are slightly more cubical than they used to be. Tsunade lowered her head to my level, mainly, putting her chin to the surface of the desk and looking at me.

"Where did you come from?" She asked. Good question…

"Well, I'm not sure… I was lying on my couch, when suddenly this woman came, yanked me up and threw me into a portal. When I woke up, I was here, buried under papers, pens and erasers." I said and scratched my head. Tsunade looked at me, and then put his finger on my head. I, of course, sunk slightly down.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry! I wanted to make sure you were real, and not a hallucination." She smiled slightly and scratched the back of her neck.

"Who are you, by the way?" Oh yeah, maybe I should introduce myself!

"Me? My name is Ping. And I already know that you're Tsunade."

"Oh? You do?" She asked and seemed more interested than ever.

"Yeah! You see, where I come from, there's this manga…." And so, I explained about the manga "Naruto" and the fact that I'm a fan of it. It took a while, because she refused to believe me… Gee, can't imagine why.

"And that's it." I closed my third explanation.

"… That's quite the story, there… But it still doesn't explain why you're so small." She said. Hey, no poking fun at the little people!

"Well, that might be because the weird lady threw me through the portal. I dunno." I shrugged and stretched a little from my lotus position on the table. Tsunade seemed to sink into thought.

"So, uh… You wouldn't happen to know how I could go back to my couch, would ya?" I asked and looked around. Tsunade thought about it some more.

"I don't know… But I could ask the families in Konohagakure if they'd have any scrolls about shrinkage of people. Come on." She said and put her hand to the table, palm side up. I looked at it for a while, then I looked at Tsunade.

"… What?"

"Come on. I'm calling in all the jounins. And you're coming with me to a meeting." She said and I nearly screamed from joy. Whee, I'm goin' to a meeting, I'm goin' to a meeting, I'm goin' to a meeting! So I jumped on her hand and she raised it to her shoulder. I jumped on it and decided to cling on the strap of her shirt with all my might. This ought to be fun. Whoo, it's windy at the top.

* * *

"So, none of you actually knows anything about shrinking people?" Tsunade asked and looked at the jounins. There were sounds of denial in the room. 

"Not being disrespectful or anything, but… Why are you so interested in it all of a sudden?" Genma asked and chewed on the straw he was always chewing. Tsunade peered at him.

"An unexpected visitor needs some help."

"And who's this visitor you mentioned?" Some random jounin continued, slightly sceptical. Tsunade grinned like the cat that got the canary. She put her hand below the desk, and I jumped on it. I had been watching the situation from there. I jumped on her hand and sat down before I fell over.

"Ladies and gentlemen: This is Ping." She said and let me jump on her desk. Aww man, the looks on their faces were priceless! I smiled slightly, then bowed.

"Hello!" I look at them again. They're now talking animatedly between themselves and pointing at me every now and then.

"No, it's not a genjutsu…"

"It's not a ninjutsu either!"

"I'm pretty sure Hokage is just messing with us." Tsunade glared at them, very close to boiling point.

"Tsunade-san… Please don't shout… Control your temper…" I tried to calm her down. Tch, like anyone ever listens to me. Like in this situation.

"Everyone shut up and listen! I'm not joking around!" She shouted and slammed her palm to the desk, breaking it in half and sending me flying. This ain't good.

**"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEE!"** Whoah, my stomach is weightless. I then hit something soft and promptly, begin to fall down.

**"Waagh!"** I tried to grasp the fabric I hit put without much of success. HOLY FUCK, MAN, I'M FALLING! Wait, I'm not falling. What the… Oh. I saw that the person I hit had put his hand under me, causing me to lie on his palm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ping!" Tsunade shouted from her (mutilated) desk.

"It's… Okay…" I twitch slightly, still shaken up. Then I look upwards at the guy whom I just (literally) flew into. It's Kakashi. Eep.

"I see my life flashing before my eyes…" I exclaim in a quivering voice and twitch some more. Twitching is good. Twitching relaxes.

"Umm… What am I supposed to do with her?" Kakashi asks and looks at Tsunade. She's grinning again… Like a… A… Sadistic demon enjoying from someone else's pain.

"You're taking care of her until I can make her normal again." He has to do WHAT?

**"WHAT?"** We both shout at the same time. Oh, she wouldn't… I heard some other jounins snickering.

"You heard me. Feed her and give her a roof over her head. And clothe her."

"How am I supposed to give her clothes? She so small!"

"**Hey!" **That wasn't nice.

"Go to a toy store! They have doll-clothes!"

"**HEY!" **That was just plain mean!

"Oh, my rival Kakashi! You have been given an important mission! I envy your luck!" Gai raged on and did his good-guy pose. His teeth shone light and said "ting!". That is not normal. At all. So I quickly climbed into Kakashi's right pocket, settling myself between the miscellaneous stuff inhabiting it. I drew the flap over my head and peered at Gai.

"Scary guy."

"Well, that's settled then. You're taking care of Ping! Dismissed!" Tsunade said and made a dismissive gesture with her hand. The jounin began piling out of the room, snickering at Kakashi and generally talking about me.

"What's in it for me?" I heard Kakashi say. Wow, don't I feel special right about now.

"I'll talk to Jiraya about his novels." A long pause found it's place here.

"Okay! Come along, Ping!" And he began moving. Woo, it'll take a while to get used to this...

"Bye Tsunade!" I hollered at her.

"See you later!" She shouted back and smiled. Sigh. Well, it was kinda warm in here… Wait, I'll have to clean that lint out.

"Ping, what are you doing in there?" He asked poking at his pocket. I threw a handful of lint out and resumed my duties. It's kind of a tight squeeze here… I'm sharing the pocket with one scroll, one piece of cloth and some kind of a patch.

"Cleaning." Clean, clean, clean… Another handful flew away. I felt slight taps on his vest, like he was brushing something off.

"Right. You're gonna be okay in that pocket, right?" He asked while brushing off the lint. You know, I was feeling somewhat drowsy… I fashioned the patch into a pillow and the piece of cloth became a blanket.

"Yeah, I'll just take a nap or something…" And I yawned, looking out from the pocket, supporting myself from the edges. I looked at Kakashi, who seemed to be somewhat fidgety about me being in his pocket. He looked back at me.

"You do that." He waved at me. I yawned again.

"Yeah… Laters!" And I vanished inside the pocket, trying to find a good position for my naptime. Before I knew it, the warmth and the sound of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep. Everything went black, and I felt so… Relaxed. Even if I was six-inches tall, stranded in an imagined world and stuck in some man's pocket. I'm gonna think about this… But later.

* * *

Ooh, first chapter! Read and review, please! n.n  



	2. Ramen!

**A/N: **Wow. I mean it. I never knew people would like "The Day I Became Stranded" this much. o.o Seriously. Thank you so much for those who reviewed and read this story! And now, onwards!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue. Okay?

* * *

I woke up when I felt something below me, tapping me up. Where was- Oh yeah, in Kakashi's pocket. I groggily get up and fix the position of my glasses. I poke my hands and head out of his pocket. 

"Whaat?" Guess who I saw? Hm? Hm? Hm? Three pairs of eyes, on set was blue, one was green and the last set was black. Then I began seeing better. The one with green eyes had pink hair. The one with blue eyes had blonde hair. And the last one had black hair. Oh. These aren't who I think they are, are they?

"Kakashi-sensei! She's so cute!" The girl shouted and acted all girly on me. Scary.

"She's… She's… She's… She's so small!" The blonde shouted, pointing at me, after which I heard a rather painful sound of fist colliding with one's head. The blonde was rubbing his now-very-sore-head.

"Don't insult her!" The black-haired guy just stared at me. Then, out of no-where, his eyes turned red. That's just freaky, dude! Remember, reflexes are always good. And mine was to slip into the pocket again.

"Wagh!" I slid inside the pocket. Pocket is good, pocket protects… No, wait, wasn't that the Sharingan? Cool.

"It's not genjutsu or ninjutsu. What is it?" The guy asked. 'It'? **'IT'?**

"Hey! Teenangst! I'm a she! A girl! No, scratch that, a woman! I'm 22, for God's sake!" I rage and point him from my safe-haven, the pocket. I am met with silence and un-believing eyes. Kakashi is first to break the silence.

"Twenty-two?" I can hear the laughter in his voice.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…" Came the answer.

"I swear, if I wasn't six inches tall right now, you'd be in a world of hurt..." I mumble and pout.

"Can I hold her?" Sakura asked and made a freaky pose. She joined her hands together and stared at me funnily.

"Sure." Kakashi took me out gently ("Yipes! I break easily!") and placed me on Sakura's open palms.

"Ping, this is my team. The girl is Sakura, the blonde is Naruto and the dark one is Sasuke." Well, I already knew that, but I really couldn't tell them that, could I? I'll just play along for now...

"Hiya! Nice to meet you!" I waved my tiny hand at them as Naruto came really close.

"Hey, you're hot! Too bad you're that small!" After my initial blushing reaction, I kicked his nose. He rubbed it slightly.

"Owch!"

"I'm sorry, but you're not really helping here!" I said and put my hands on my hips. Sakura moved her hands and I fell down. Hey, it's really, really hard to stay up in that kind of platform. I came face to face with the pink-haired girl.

"Oh! I could make you so many clothes!" She gushed. Oh, so I've been reduced into a bloody doll. Nice. No offence to Sakura, but... Yeah.

"That's great Sakura-chan! You can help me then!" Kakashi seemed to smile.

"Oi! No shoving your responsibility to her!" I faced him and pointed at him. He pulled a would-be innocent face.

"Me?"

"Yeah, or I swear I'll tell Tsunade not to talk to J... That Jiraya-guy, whoever he is." I knew exactly who he was. Indeed, I did... Kakashi seemed to take on panicky expression.

"You... You wouldn't."

"Are you sure you want to wait and see?" I asked and defiantly sat on Sakura's palm. Man I am _goood_. Kakashi sighes in a defeated way and nods.

"… Fine. I wont shove the responsibility on her. Happy?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, then. Let's go." He says and motions everyone after him.

"No! Wait, where are we g-**WHOAH!**" Holy crap these winds are strong! So I just decided to sit down on Sakura's hands. She's treating me like a doll, really! She keeps babbling something about clothes and sewing and… Well.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Nyargh! Not them! Sakura turns around, only to see Yamanaka Ino almost on Sasuke like a… Like a… D'ya know those small dogs inside some old royalties' sleeves? Yah, just like that. Just... Clingin' on for her dear life.

"Why, Ino-_san_, how _nice_ to see you." Sakura hissed and closed the distance between her and the blue-eyed blonde.

"Why, Sakura-san, it is indeed." Ino hissed back and they begun their stare-down. Sakura's hand, specifically the one I'm in, is twitching like she wants to close it into a fist.

"Errm… Sakura?" She doesn't hear me. The hand is closing…

"Sakura?" Still closing… Garg, a full fist!

"**OWOWOWOWOWOW!"** I shout out and trash wildly. That seems to snap Sakura out of her trance and she unclenches her fist, eyeing me worriedly. Jesus, mother Mary and Joseph she has a strong grip. Wow, neat colors in front of my eyes…. Whee...

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ping-chan! Are you okay?" Am I okay? Am I okay!

"Look at the pretty colors... I mean, I'm fine." I twitch again, and open my eyes, only to encounter a pair of blue eyes.

"NYAARGH!" I jump backwards as an instinct. Bad call.

"AIEEE! Ungh!" I hit something soft. Ground's not soft, right? I look up and I see the laziest shinobi around. Yeah, Nara Shikamaru.

"Sheesh, does it do anything but scream?" He scratches the back of his head. 'It'? 'IT'?

"Dude, don't call her it. She'll throw a fit." Naruto said and walked next to Shikamaru.

**"'IT'! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN 'IT' YA LITTLE-**HMPH!**"** Someone lifts me up and successfully blocks my mouth in the process.

"Now, Ping-_chan_, please calm down…" Kakashi chuckled and emphasised the suffix 'chan'.

…

He blocked me on purpose, didn't he?

"Kakashi!" I shout and pinch his finger. Like that would do any good. But hey, stress-relief. His finger twitched when I pinched it, though, so there's at least some effect, right? Oww, my tummy…

"I'm hungry…" I whined and rubbed my stomach. I heard something in the background.

"Ino, what are you-HEY!"

"Shut up, Choji!" And after that, I saw the salvaging piece of food. It was the biggest potato chip I have ever seen in my life! I looked up and saw Ino holding it to me and smiling.

"For me?" I pointed at myself and looked at her.

"Sure!"

"Yaay!" I shouted and grabbed the big slice o' dried potato and began munching on it. Sakura and Ino made an "aww!" chorus at the background and the guys stared at them strangely, though Choji seemed to be mourning the loss of a potato chip. Mmm, sour cream and onion… I finished it in no time flat and sighed. My stomach gurgled.

"Heh, I'm still hungry." I smiled and scratched the back of my neck. The girls made another "aww!" and begun to fuss about.

"Ma, I guess we could go to eat…" Kakashi mused and looked towards the town. At least I think he was staring at Konohagakure…

"YAAY! RAMEN!" I jumped up and stuck my hands up in the air, the same time Naruto did the same exact thing. Woo, scary, dude. Scaary…

* * *

"Two beef-ramen, one duck-ramen and one vegetable ramen, please." Kakashi ordered and set me down on the counter. Naruto was whining why the ramen couldn't come faster, Sakura was torn if she should flirt with Sasuke or hit Naruto and Sasuke was... Sasuke. Can't really describe him, can I? All he does is brood. And mope. And angst. So yeah... Ino's team went somewhere else to eat (Chouji suggested another restaurant), but not before Ino swore she'd make me better clothes than Sakura. Hoo boy. Not that I'm complaining, but again, **they're treating me like a doll! A DOLL! AAGH!**

"Kakashi-sensei? How is Ping-chan going to eat?" Sakura piped up as I struggled to pull a pair of chopsticks out of a tall container. I wrapped my arms around it, slid it out, millimetre by millimetre, and then allowed it to fall down. Man, this is hard work! That thing is about as tall as I am! Wait, it's taller.

Aww, crud.

I began to slide them out of their paper-y cover when they were pulled away from me, making me fall down. Rather painfully. Owwie...

"Owch." I look up and I see Kakashi taking them out, splitting them and giving them back to me. I take them after standing up.

"You could've warned me, you know." I glower at him and balance the sticks. They're really not that heavy, but, uh... Yeah. They're hard to manipulate. Yeah, that's it.

"Soo... How am I to eat with these things?" I asked and wiggled the big splinters of wood, then looked up at the bigger humans. Kakashi seemed strangely amused and Sakura was gushing over my "cuteness" as she puts it. Naruto took the chopsticks from me, for everyone's surprise, and neatly broke them so that he split one chopstick in half, broke the thinnest pieces into smaller versions of chopsticks, and then gave them to me. Everyone went silent for a while, then...

"Thanks, Naruto!" I said and smiled, into which he replied with a grin. Everyone seemed to be dumbstruck that Naruto actually had an idea, and remained silent.

"Naruto, I think they had a heart-attack because you actually had an idea." I remarked, which I shouldn't have done.

"What do you mean 'I actually had an idea', huh? I get a lot of ideas!" He defended himself, gently whacking me over the head with the remaining chopstick.

"Ite, ite, ite! Sakura-_chaaaaan_! Naruto is teasing _meeee_!" I whined and clomped onto Sakura's hand. She looked at me and then glared at Naruto.

"But, but... Sakura-chan..."

"**BAKA!" POW! **

"Itai..." Naruto whined and rubbed his sore head while I looked at him apologetically. It's not like I want him to suffer, but hey, which one of us is in a harder jam here?

Wait, we're kinda even, he having that Kiyuubi inside of him and all...

"Here you go!" The ramen-man put four bowls in front of us and making a miracle recovery, Naruto cheered and grabbed his.

"Itadakimasu!" He said and split his own chopsticks. Sasuke muttered something that sounded like "idiot", but Naruto didn't hear it. Sakura sighed and took her own bowl of vegetable ramen, and begun to eat. Kakashi tapped my head.

"Oi, Ping-chan." He gestured towards his bowl of duck-ramen. I walked up to it and kneeled next to it.

"Oh my lord, I'm in heaven." I muttered. That bowl was about my height in diameter, half my height in, well, height and filled with the most delicious-looking ramen I have ever seen.

"Itadakimasu!" I said and took my small (yet still, a bit too big) pair of chopsticks and begun to haul some noodles my way. I managed to do so, and I left them to the edge to cool off a bit. I noticed a small piece of carrot nearby, so I picked it up and popped it into my mouth. Oh my gawd! This tastes so _good!_

"Waa, so good!" I said and manoeuvred the cooled noodles into my mouth, slurping all the way. By this time, I had attracted a small crowd of women and men. They were all looking at me eating ramen, the women gushing at my cuteness and the men wondering what the heck I was.

"Ping-chan! Would you like some bread?" Sakura asked and offered me a small rip of her bread, which, by the way, filled my arms quite nicely.

"Yes please!" I chirped happily and took a bite out of it.

"AWW!"

"That's so cute!"

"That's beyond just cute!"

"I wonder if you can find people like her from somewhere..."

"Who's taking care of her?" A woman asked and looked at the team 7.

"Ma... I am." Kakashi lifted his hand up. The women practically jumped on him.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!"

"I can take care of her if you're busy sometime!"

"Yeah, me too! Here's my number, call me any time!" The women began to give their names, addresses and numbers to Kakashi, who seemed as stumped as anyone else did. I looked at the women who all turned at me. I stood up and bowed at them.

"Awww!" Another gush, and they began to leave, or stayed and ordered something. Kakashi looked down at the cluster of small notes in his hands and then at me.

"Hey man, can I borrow her sometime?" A man asked. He was wearing a hitai-ate, so I guess he's a ninja.

"Yeah, I wanna ask the same thing!" Another piped up. Holy mackerel! I'm pop-ularrrrr!

Okay, forget I said anything.

After talking a while, the men left. I have no idea what they talked about, I was eating, okay?

"When it comes to grabbing attention, I guess I'm better than a puppy, huh?" I asked as the whole damn team was staring at me. They slowly nodded, still a bit dazed from the sudden swamping of people.

"Gochisosama!" I said and sat down, my stomach full of food. Mmm, food...

"You're done?" Kakashi asked, taking pair of chopsticks out.

"Yup." I confirmed and fetched a napkin (which was like a freaking tent!) and wiped my mouth and hands on it. When I glanced back at Kakashi, he placed his chopsticks on the bowl and bowed his head.

"Gochisosama." He echoed. Waaait, I just turned for a sec and...

"Errmmm..." I begun, but Sakura intervened.

"He eats fast, we're trying to figure out what his face looks like but something comes up everytime we try." I nod numbly. Oh yeah, now I remember! Hee hee... Maybe I can see his face, I mean, I am living with him... Right? Hee hee... Kakashi reached to his pocket and put some money on the table.

"Well, I gotta go. I still gotta get some clothes for Ping-chan." He stood up and took me into his hands, putting me back to his pocket.

"Easy there, I just ate!" I reminded him as I settled inside the pocket.

"Matane!" Kakashi said and I peeked from under the flap.

"Ja ne!" I said and waved. Sakura waved back and so did Naruto, saying see-you. Sasuke, to my surprise, offered me a small nod of his head and a small hint of a smile. I nodded back and vanished inside the pocket once again. I felt Kakashi walking. I also heard him reading that book of his. Aww man, I wanna know what's written in Icha-Icha Paradise!

Wait, we're going shopping?

Uh-oh. I hate shopping.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Thanks to all my loyal readers! 'Till next time! 

In the third chapter we go... **Shopping. **o.o Neat, huh?


	3. Shopping!

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! It's been so long! And I'm sorry!

Wow, I never thought this story would get so popular! There's over 800 hits on this! Oh my God! Thank you so much, everyone! I'm so happy! I'm really sorry about the wait, but I've had a rough stage in my family as of late; it has fallen apart for the second time, and all I could do was watch. It sucks. But I'll try to update more!

* * *

"How about this dress?" Kakashi held up a rather ugly-looking thing. 

"Kakashi, there's no way in seven hells I'll wear that pink, frilly, fluffy... Thing!" I point at the dress, clearly disgusted by it. I mean, come on, pink and frilly!

"Ma, we've been here for... Fifteen minutes and you still haven't gotten anything." He complained, slightly embarrassed to be in a toy-store. Near the dolls. In a pink area. It threatens his masculinity. I'd hate to be there too. Wait, I am there. This blows.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not a child's toy. Second, there are no good clothes nearby." I walk on a countertop and look around. I inconspicuously kick one of those glass-eyed dolls, just to feel better. I always hated dolls. They look so... Dead.

"Well then, why don't we get you to Sakura's house and she can make you those clothes?"

"Hell no!"

"Ping..." He warned me as I kicked another doll. Damn porcelain-skinned, flawless little blondie... I'm not jealous. No. Not at all.

"Hey, how about this one?" Kakashi points at a strange, baby-blue frilly dress.

"No frills, Kakashi. I don't wear frills." I sigh and examine a comfy-looking bed. Kakashi agreed to buy some doll-objects, like a bed, chairs, wardrobe, things like that. And this isn't the plastic junk you buy from your regular, run-of-the-mill supermarket. Oh no. These are all hand-carved, the best a craftsman can offer, made of the finest materials, like they would've done for real people. These are incredibly comfortable, you know. Just like normal chairs and beds!

"Kakashi, can I choose some furniture first?" I ask and glance at the man. He nods, eyes (no, **eye**) shifting about, just to make sure no one sees him there. O ho ho ho, this is great... I rub my hands together and smirk.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to get this many pieces of furniture?" Kakashi asked, slightly miffed. 

"Well, yeah! I need a bed, chairs, a table, a wardrobe, a night-table, a book-case..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!"

"I thought so." I replied smugly. He had agreed, although grudgingly, to buy me enough furniture to supply a small-scale house. Yay for me! He's currently paying them at the cash-register. Not that I want to sound like a horrible human being, but he sort of walked into that one. What some people won't do for a pervy book. Ho-hum.

"Oh dear!" I hear a soft, elderly voice of a woman and I look up. Yup, an elderly, nice-looking woman is looking me with wonderment. Why is she- Oh. Right. I'm six inches tall. Durr. Death to the freaky lady in the swirlie-thingy!

"Oh my, a living doll!"** HEY!**

"Ah, she's not a living doll, she is... A victim of an unfortunate jutsu." Kakashi straight-out lied to the nice lady. Then again, he couldn't exactly tell her the truth now could he? I mean, only me and Tsunade know the truth... Oh well.

"Oh dear me... Do you need any clothes?" She asked me. Well, **she's** taking this lightly, isn't she?

"Yeah, some normal clothes. I hate frilly dresses." I exclaimed loudly. Hey, I need clothes!

"Oh, that's too bad. .. You would've looked so adorable in a dress... Oh well." And she walked into a backroom. I glanced at Kakashi who was, most likely, smirking at me (judging from his curved eye).

"... Zip it."

"What? I didn't say anything..."

"But you we're gonna. So zip it."

"Ma, Ping-_chan_, why so testy?" Oh, he's enjoying this, isn't he? I give him another mother-of-all-deathglares and my eye twitches as he chuckles and taps me on the head with his finger. Why I ought'ta-!

"Here we are! I found some clothes that were designed for dolls that are about your size!" The nice lady came back with an arm-load of different clothing-packages. She sets them down on the counter and I begin examining them.

"So how much is each?" Kakashi asks, a little concerned. I reckon he hasn't received his pay check just yet...

"Oh, don't worry about the payment, dear! You can have them for free!" The woman laughs and smiles. Say what?

"Bu- Buh- But lady! I can't accept them!" I try to argue. I'm not used to getting stuff free, okay? It makes me feel like a leech.

"Nonsense, dear! And I'm not asking you to take them, I'm telling you to take them. Now go ahead, choose!" Wow. Just... wow.

"Thank you, ma'am!"

* * *

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling, my fair lady!" 

"One, you're getting more and more annoying by the minute, two, where's this 'London bridge' you sing about?" Crap, busted! I forgot these people have different nursery rhymes than me! _Crap crap crap!_

"Umm... London bridge... It's something I came up with, nothing special! Hee hee!" Wow. That was lame. Kakashi didn't answer, so either he bought it or is thinking of methods to make me tell the truth. Glory.

"Soo, when do we get to your house?" I asked, really, really wanting to get off the hook right about now.

"We're here." He said and landed in front of a door, balancing a couple of bags and fishing out for a key from his pockets.

"... That was fast." I blinked as he opened the door. Then again, he did take the scenic route by jumping from roof to roof to get here...

"Now, where am I supposed to put you...?" He mumbles, looking around his apartment. Wow. It's bare. It has the essential things... Damn clean too. So either Hatake is a neat-freak or he doesn't spend that much time home.

Let's go with the neat-freak for now.

He walks into his bedroom, if the bed in the corner is of any indication, puts the bags on his bed and fishes me out, surprisingly gently. He sets me on the table and looks at me intently.

"... What?" He doesn't answer, only shakes his head.

"You know, if you're going to live here, there are a few rules. One, don't wander off." Oh, I'm **so** doing that the minute I can! And be attacked by cats and dogs? **SUUU-URE! **Idiot.

What? I'm a little irritated right now. So sue me. He pretends not to notice my dry look, and continues.

"Two, don't make a mess." As if I **can.**

"Three, don't touch my Icha Icha Paradise-novels."

"Oh, darn, and I so wanted to see what's so interesting in them!" I say while snapping my fingers, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Good! Then you're settled!" The man exclaims while grinning, seemingly. Oh boy. This is gonna be one strange day... As if it isn't already...

* * *

Kakashi and I decided it would be the best for me to 'live' somewhere close to the ground, you know, just in case anything happens. He also fashioned me some sort of rope-ladders that lead to his desk, allowing me to use most of his bedroom. He also made few more ladders around his apartment so I could have a little more places to move in. Isn't he sweet? Well, he **can be** if he wants to. The furniture I picked, by the way, are surprisingly light in weight. 

"Well, I think this is just fine." I say and turn to Kakashi, who is quite literally sprawled all over the floor in order to see me better. He tilts his head and looks at me upside down.

"... Ma, it looks nice." He says and rolls onto his stomach to see it better. You see, he cleared a whole lower shelf for me in his bookcase that resides in his bedroom, and put a small curtain over it to give me some privacy. So now, I've set the furniture (consisting of a bookcase, wardrobe, bed, a table, chairs, a sofa, a comfty chair and the curtain, complete with pillows, blankets and all that stuff) the way I wanted, and I have to admit, it does look pretty good.

"Thanks." I nod at him and promptly clap a hand over my stomach as it growls again.

"You're hungry again?" Kakashi asks in surprise, furrowing his eyebrow(s). What? I like to eat, **okay? **And I get hungry almost every hour!

"... Maybe?" I chuckle nervously while making my eyes shift from side to side, desperately trying to silence my rumbling stomach. Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. He gets up and I swear, I hear him mutter 'thank god she's that small or she'd eat me out of house and home...' as he exits his room.

Hey, I don't eat **that** much or **that** often!

... Right?

I desperately push my stomach towards my spine with my hands as it continues to growl like a demon. Damn, why does my stomach have to be so damn loud! Gahh!

I hear Kakashi returning but I'm too busy trying to silence myself to really look. Then I smell something.

"Here. It's a leftover from my yesterdays' meal, but it's edible." He says and hands me a gigantic odango. Oh my lord... I have never seen a rice-dumbling this big! It's half my height and twize my size!

"Thank you _soo _much, Kakashi_-kun_!" I say and flash him a grateful smile before digging in to that giant rice-ball, quite famished. He seems to have a rice-ball of his own, and he starts eating it knowing that I'm too pre-occupied to even look at him.

If only I had looked up during my feast, I would've seen something rare... A small smile and a small blush uncovered by a mask...

* * *

Sorry it was so short, but I'm having a slight block in my inspiration. Heh. Well, tell me what you think! 'Till next time! Bye! 

**Preview!**

_"Oh look, a full moon!" I say and point at the moon which is now shining on our merry little troupe. Then something odd happens. There's a brief white glow that surrounds me, then everything around me starts shrinking, until they look... Normal. I look around, seeing the astonished faces of my acquaintances, really at the level of their faces. I look at my hands, now completely normal in size. This... This is..._

_"Kakashi?" I ask, my voice trembling. I fix my gaze into him, quite frankly (pardon my French) scared shitless. He looks amazed and hasn't moved at all._

_"I think we need to see Tsunade."_


End file.
